


Nightmare Queen

by Kindred



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Creepy Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt Jack Frost, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Frost and Pitch Black as Allies, Jealous Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “It’s Pitch’s child as well.” The Russian wizard argued “This is something that has never happen in the years I’ve been a Guardian“That is why it just go.” Manny said, “I have plans for Jack and they don’t include him carrying Pitch’s brat.” He told him.





	Nightmare Queen

Jack pressed his face into the pillow, as he started to come to he kept his eye closed could hear voices somewhere in the room. He frowned as rolled over under the covers and heard the voice stop for a moment “You sure he is asleep.”  
“Da he is out for the count,” North said Jack opens his eyes and could see a silhouette of a strangely shaped man who is speaking to North. The man had large around the head that looked like onion but as he could only see the man’s shadows that is all he could tell about him. “So it’s not a nightmarish creature but a real child.” The strange man said, North nodded and handed something to the small man.

The strange man took the red paper and looked down at it frowned before looking back at ice sprite curled up in the bed. Jack kept his eyes closed and pretends to still be out cold as he listens to them talk about him. “Manny…” North started to speak but was stopped by his smaller man.   
“Jack cannot have this child.” The Man in the Moon said the spirit stilled on the bed too afraid to move.  
“It’s Pitch’s child as well.” The Russian wizard argued “This is something that has never happen in the years I’ve been a Guardian. Shouldn’t we be celebrating?” North tried but the shake of Manny’s head as walked into the bedroom and stood in front of Jack.  
“That is why it must go.” Manny said, “I have plans for Jack and they don’t include him carrying Pitch’s brat.” He told him. 

Jack was afraid to open his eyes as he felt the hand of Manny on the side of his face “Pitch forced himself on Jack I cannot imagine he really wants to keep this thing.” North nodded and hung his head in defeat.  
“What do I say to Jack?” He asked, his voice quiet almost silence something Jack has never heard of the Spirit of wonder sound like this.   
“Tell him…” Manny stops and tilts his head as he ran his finger over Jack’s face “Tell him that it’s one of Pitch’s nightmarish monsters a whole horde of them and it must be gotten rid of for his own benefit. If they go it could kill him or…well you get the idea” With that, the Man in the Moon turned on his heels and walked away from North. Leaving the wizard to stand there staring after him, Jack held his breath as he waited for the large red man to leave. His hand moving under the covers to his swollen stomach and turned his face into the pillow to hide his sobs, he looked back up to see North was gone.

Pushing himself up from the bed he looked down at his stomach and sniffed …I have to get out of here…he thinks to himself as he slips out of the bed and wobbles a little as he grabs his staff. He stops at the window and opens it looking down at the drop below him, his closed his eyes as he pressed a hand to his stomach and rubbed it softly …I have to go to Pitch…he tells himself as he pulls the hood over his head and then fell out the window letting the wind carry him away from the North Pole, his mind was screaming at him making him confused…they are our friends they won’t hurt us? But Manny defeated North so easily… He sobbed as he kept moving away from what he thought was a safe place…Nowhere will be safe if Manny can find us…he told himself …Pitch is the only place I can go to… 

Pitch sits as he plays with nightmare wolf pup, he will never tell anyone this but he likes it when they are puppies, they aren’t that nightmarish at this moment and they love to play and make puppy piles. He sighs as he lets them pull at his clothes “Stop that.” He mumbled as it gave him a haunting yip.   
“P-Pitch.” Came the small voice that echoes through the deep dark chambers “Pitch is you there?” Looking up the Nightmare king sees the pale skin, white-haired spirit walk over the bridge looking around him as if he was scared of his own shadow. He sent the pups back to their pens and walked towards Jack his gold eyes looked him up and down. “Pitch please I need…” Jack gasped as he walks into the man himself; he almost lost his balance if it wasn’t for Pitch warping his arms around him and pulled him close, he would have fallen over the edge of the bridge “Help.” He squeaked as he feels the dark spirit’s arms curl around him and pull him close.   
“I’m right here Jack.” He purred softly as he pressed his face into the snowy white hair and sighed at the scent of winter.  
“Pitch,” Jack whispered, his body shaking as closed his eyes letting the Nightmare King cover him. pulling back Pitch reaches up and runs a finger down the side of the soft pale face.

He notices something different about Jack, his snowy white hair had tuffs of black cross his fringe and one of his blue eyes are purple. Tilting his head he helps Jack to stand and lead him away from the bridge “What trouble are you in Jack? It must be bad if you’re running to me for help?” He asked as he walks around the winter spirit. He could see fear going through Jack’s eyes and he wonders what has him so scared.  
“I-I’m pregnant.” He tells him, Pitch stops and looks at him with wide eyes.  
“That is impossible.” He growled.  
“Well, it’s not!” Jack snapped back at him “Even the Man in the Moon thinks it’s impossible.” He says as he presses his hands to his stomach to show the slight curve to his stomach through his shirt. “I’ve been living at the North Pole and ummm I haven’t been feeling well for a while and I passed out. But that is when I heard the Man in the Moon speaking to North. He wants to kill it.” He whimpered, he warped his arms around his stomach and sniffed as he felt tears gather in his eyes.

Pitch stands in front of him again and looked down at Jack as he watched the frighten spirit look up at him. “He says he has plans for me and doesn’t want me to have your child.” Pitch snorted and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Of course he doesn’t.” Pitch spats “Why would he let me have anything good? Only cold only darkness only fears!” He snarled “He wouldn’t even let me have you!” Jack froze and looked up at him with wide eyes. “I had to take you!” He yelled as Jack frowned at him wondering what Jack was on about.  
“I don’t understand?” 

Pitch turned to face Jack and cups his face using his thump to trace his cheekbone as he wipes away icy tears that roll down the side of his face. “He promised me you; all I had to do is be patience.” He smiled sadly “But he lied.” He sneered “So I watched you, followed you and when I couldn’t take any more I took you. You were meant to be my light…” He stopped and looks at the purple eye and the back tuffs of hair running through the snowy white hair “But I think I broke you.” He says mournfully as he runs his fingers through the patch of black hair. He then cupped Jack’s face and watched as the young spirit closed his eyes as he nuzzled his face into the palm of the man’s hand. “Maybe Manny is right? Maybe this isn’t a good thing.” Jack looked up at Pitch and pulled away from him.   
“P-Pitch please…”   
“I said maybe Jack, but I’ve never been good at listening to Manny. I will not him harm you or our child we will protect this child my Nightmare Queen.” 

Jack started to cry as Pitch took him into his arms and just held him “You promise Pitch?” The Nightmare King kissed the top of his head and smiled as Jack looked up at him.  
“I promise darling this will be a safe placed for you and your little one.” He smiled as he placed his hand on his baby bump and rubbed it gently; closing his eyes as he kept his hand there feeling the small pulse of magic touched back at him. Open his eyes he pulled Jack up onto his tiptoes and kissed him, the white-haired spirit gasped as he let Pitch scooped him up and headed deeper into his kingdom to his chambers.


End file.
